The present disclosure generally relates to location-identification services. Mobile computing devices such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, and netbooks can determine location-identification information (e.g., an estimated location of the device and an accuracy of the estimation). The location and a corresponding accuracy may be determined using a location-identification service. Example location-identification services include satellite-based location-identification systems (e.g., Global Positioning System), a use of cellular identification (identification of cellular telephone base station towers using cellular tower identification symbols that are transmitted in signals from the base stations), and identification of Wi-Fi signal sources. To identify a location with a corresponding high accuracy, computing devices may request a continuing stream of location and accuracy determinations. Such a continuing use of the location-identification service may involve high power consumption, potentially draining a battery of the mobile computing device.